Blaming the Cameras
by whayjhey
Summary: It's all the paparazzi's fault, Percy swears. He didn't kiss Annabeth's cheek on purpose. Nope. Not at all. (Or where the whole world reacts to Percabeth being real. From the "When the Cameras Stop Rolling" universe. Famous Percabeth AU).


**A lot of you requested for people reacting to the Famous Percabeth AU, and here it is.**

 **This is part of the "When the Cameras Stop Rolling" universe and comes after the events of that story. Basically the universe is composed of a bunch of Famous!Percabeth stuff, wherein they are actors and play their respective roles in the books. I think you need not read the others to understand this story, but I recommend that you read those first. :)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan (who, I think, is a god himself).

* * *

 **Blaming the Cameras**

The whole world was probably bursting with excitement.

And it wasn't the usual kind of excitement, too, like the one kids get when it's their birthday, or like the one suffering students feel when the bell rings for their sweet, sweet freedom.

No, this was a whole different kind of excitement altogether, because this one entails literally grasping for air and hands fanning your face because you literally just _can't_. Moreover, there are those overreacting - "overreacting" being a relative term – and claiming that they faint in the process. And of course, there are those who say they cry out of sheer happiness.

So, why was the whole world bursting with excitement?

You can blame the viral photo of a certain dark-haired, green-eyed actor kissing the cheek of a gray-eyed blonde who's equally famous. You can blame the evidently happy, handholding couple oblivious to the world – or in this case, the paparazzi – around them and to the fact that they're causing a storm in the world of social media.

In other words, you can blame Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, the two leading stars to the _Chase Mitchell and the Olympians_ series. The rest of the world liked to call them _Percabeth_ , because for some reason it's a must for every Hollywood couple to bear some sort of name, regardless of whether it bears any truth or fan girls of all nationalities just want to – _ehem –_ ship them.

But back to why the world was in a state of disarray. Apparently, a recently leaked photo just proved that Percabeth was very real and very much alive.

And so far – _so far_ – only five fainting episodes have been reported worldwide.

* * *

It has only been a few hours and social media's already running out of creative headlines.

 _Percabeth?!_

 _Percabeth: is it real or is it real?_

 _Jackson shamelessly flirting with Chase!_

 _On and off screen: Percy Jackson's undeniable chemistry with Annabeth Chase_

 _Poseidon and Athena feud no more!_

 _A Good Day for Percabeth Fans Around the World!_

The rumors were just as bad.

 _Percabeth already tying the knot!_

 _Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase – secretly married!_

And the best one yet:

 _Annabeth Chase… pregnant!_

* * *

The director of the _Heroes of Olympus_ series was staring at his computer screen, confused. He pushed his office chair backwards and spun around to face the producer and the movie publicist.

"Filming doesn't start in three months," he told them. "Too early for any appearance. Did any of you tell them to do this?"

The producer peered around the confused man to take a look at the computer screen. He caught a glimpse of their soon-to-be-leading stars. "Is that… Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase?"

"He's kissing her cheek," the director stated the obvious. "And holding her hand." He turned to face the publicist. "I thought I told you that letting them pretend to date was a bad idea."

"Sir," the publicist said. The poor man was probably the most confused of all. "Uh… I didn't tell them to."

"Huh?"

"I didn't tell them to do anything. I didn't tell their managers, either."

"Then what's this?"

"Hmm," the producer mused thoughtfully. "Could it be? Could Percabeth be possibly be real?"

"What in the world is Percabeth?"

The two other men stared at the confused director.

"How do you not know what that is?"

Head tilting. Head scratching. "Eh? Is that a latest fad?"

"Ever since the first _Chase Mitchell_ movie, sir," the producer answered. "The important thing is that Percabeth is real and that Jackson and Chase are dating."

"And," the publicist added. "It's free publicity."

The director grinned. "Those kids are a genius."

"Eh. Or really just in love."

* * *

In the world of the rich and of the famous, the tweeting starts off with Silena Beauregard, one of Percy and Annabeth's costars who plays a daughter of Aphrodite in the films.

 **Silena Beauregard** _I knew it!_

 **Silena Beauregard** _The daughter of love in me is singing!_

 **Silena Beauregard** _Tagging_ **percyj** _and_ **achase** _, because you sneaky children, you!_

The rest of the actors didn't fail to post their Twitter updates, too.

 **Luke Castellan** _About time_ _ **,**_ _kiddos._ **percyj** _and_ **achase** _, I am hurt that I did not find out sooner._

 **Grover Underwood** _I am the ultimate third wheel – both as a goat on screen and now in real life._

 **Grover Underwood** _I hate you guys_ **achase** **percyj**

 **Grover Underwood** _Juuusttt kiddinggg see you love birds soooon!_

 **Thalia Grace** _So…_

 **Thalia Grace** _…does this mean we'll be seeing some fish and owl babies on set soon?_

 **Thalia Grace** _Dibs on being godmother._

 **Thalia Grace** _Oh gods wait a baby Jackson._

 **Thalia Grace** _Spare us all._

In an interview with one of the older actors in the movies, Mr. Brunner, who plays Chiron in the series, merely shrugged and said, "Who _didn't_ predict that's going to happen?"

* * *

"Sally!" Paul Blofis called out to his wife excitedly. One of his hands was clutching his phone and the other waving frantically in the air. He searched the house until he found her in the kitchen, hunched over her laptop and with a mug of coffee in her grasp.

"Hmm?" she muttered at his arrival, though her eyes were still on her screen. She sat her mug down and began typing wildly on her laptop.

"Oh, dear," Paul suddenly said. "You didn't get any sleep, did you?"

Sally nodded tiredly. "Only a few chapters left, and this baby's finished."

"Well… I've got something that'll keep you awake." Paul sat down on the chair next to his wife's and slid his phone down on the table.

The bright screen made Sally flinch a little. "What's this? Are you on Instagram?"

His cheeks turned a light pink. " _That_ is not what's important. There's a photo."

"Posted by… percabethfiveever?"

"Just look at the photo, Sally."

She did.

And nearly dropped the phone. It was a good thing Paul was sitting where he was.

"No way!" Sally cried uncharacteristically, standing abruptly in her chair and nearly knocking her mug of coffee over. "No!"

Paul was confused. Aghast, even. "You're… upset?"

What? He thought his wife was waiting for forever for her son to ask his costar out? Sally practically claimed the _Biggest Percabeth Shipper_ title.

Sally shook her head furiously. "No! And yes!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, _that boy_!" She started pacing in their kitchen. "I've put up with that boy so many, _many_ times, but he's not letting this one slip by me _this_ easily!"

"…Love?"

Sally pouted. "Now I'm _not_ the first one to post an update on Instagram!"

"Ha!" Paul stood up, pointing an accusing finger at her. "So you do too have an Instagram! Take everything you said back!"

"Oh, hush. That's not what's important right now." She shook her head before burying it in her hands in a frustrated manner. "What are the other fan accounts going to think now? I'm always the _first_ one to post an update! They're going to _laugh_ at me!"

Paul paused. "Wait. Huh?"

"I'm going to call that boy," Sally decided, grabbing her phone on the table. "And give him a piece of my mind."

"You have a fan account?" Paul asked. "Percy's your son. He tells you everything first." He suddenly gasped. "That's cheating!"

Sally smirked. "They don't know that, do they?"

"Huh. Okay. Well, don't be too hard on Percy. I'm sure he's just caught up with whatever's going on."

"Nonsense." Sally was already pressing buttons on her phone before settling it on her ear. "No one's too busy for their mother. Yes, hello, good morning, Percy. You are in _huge_ trouble, young man…"

* * *

Was it mentioned that the whole world was excited? Whoops, sorry. The whole world – or really, the population consisting of teenage girls – was bursting with excitement _and_ drowning in devastation.

 **fourforglencoco** _Yay! Percabeth finally!_

 **Mrsjackson1998** _my heart. it's breaking. I HATE BLONDES_

 **perfectionistdiva** _LOOK AT HOW HE LOOKS AT HER! HE IS IN LOVE! #relationshipgoals_

 **sassybiatch** _kinda hoping he was gay. sad lyf._

 **percachel53ver** _BOOOOO! RACHEL AND PERCY FOREVER!_

 **OverAnalyzer** _I honestly don't know why it took this long. I mean, we've seen them since the first movie and we've known he was in love with her since then. I wonder how long Annabeth has loved him? She's pretty hard to read. Oh, gosh. I certainly hope this isn't some ploy to raise attention for the Heroes of Olympus! GUYS WHAT IF THEY'RE JUST PRETENDING TO DATE? THEY CAN'T DO THAT! Percabeth needs to realize that they love each other by themselves!_

 **cool** _cool_

 **percyjacksonhasahotbody** _God, he is so hot._

 **DaughterOfAthena21** _everyone who's against percabeth are obviously very blind and very stupid. PERCABETH ALL THE WAY_

 **Antagonist** _It's obvious they're just pretending! God, look at her smile! She's so FAKE! Percy deserves someone better and someone who won't take his fame and his fortune for granted. I bet they're going to "break up" by the time Blood of Olympus is out._

 **writergurl** _all the comments are making my head hurt. i'm just glad they're together._

It was as if social media was suffering terrible mood swings.

* * *

"…yes, mom. I'm sorry, mom. I promise I'll be a better offspring next time, mom," Percy said, his phone pressed to his ear. He snuck a glance at Annabeth who was at the other end of the couch and sent her an apologetic look. "Yeah, she's here. _No_ , we are absolutely not doing anything of _that_ sort."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him as the color pink tinted his cheeks.

"I'll tell her you say hi." He nodded, though Sally couldn't see him. "Huh? I'm not eager to get off the phone! I mean… not really? Yeah, I got to go, mom. Love you."

Percy gave her a sheepish smile as he threw his phone somewhere on the couch. "Mothers, right?"

Annabeth smirked. "I take it she didn't react to the secrecy well?"

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes. "She was pretty hurt she had to find out through paparazzi photos. She said something about not being able to update first…?"

"Oh, yeah." Annabeth nodded in recognition. "She has a Percabeth Updates account. I follow her."

"Huh?"

She took his hand and used it to pull him down to where she was sitting on the other end of the couch. He ended up hovering on top of her. She kissed him slowly and he hummed happily, deepening the kiss by using one of his hands to cup her cheek and the other to settle on her waist. It didn't help that she grabbed him by the shirt to pull him closer.

Throughout the course of the time that he'd known her, _this_ was definitely the best development. Their kisses were definitely not like the first one they shared in the _Battle of the Labyrinth_ , nor were they like the short ones that were filmed for _The Last Olympian._

In the privacy of Percy's apartment, there were no cameras and no glaring lights being pointed at them. He could kiss her in any way he wanted, and she could respond in just the same way.

The best part?

Their kisses were real and Percy could swear he's more in love than Chase Mitchell probably ever was.

Percy chuckled quietly once they pulled away. "Have you had the chance to go online yet?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh, gods. This is all your fault."

"What?" He pretended to look innocent, but really he was dying to snicker. "Why is this _my_ fault?"

"No, Percy. You did not kiss me in front of the paparazzi. You did not do it on purpose. No, not at all."

He burst out laughing before kissing her nose. " _Nooo…_ I _wanted_ to kiss my girlfriend and they just happened to be there at the right time!"

"So." She raised a perfect eyebrow. "When you asked, 'Want to try out something fun?', you weren't referring to the public display of affection we just committed?"

He kissed her with grinning lips. "Nope."

"We just broke your mother's heart."

"But you look really, really beautiful in the picture," he offered. "And besides, you were smiling, too!"

"Hmm," she mused. "Maybe I liked letting the world know that my boyfriend is mine."

His cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling stupidly too much. "He's yours." This time he moved his lips to her jaw and pressed a kiss that made her jerk. He smirked before moving to her neck. "He's equally glad that the whole world knows this beautiful woman right here is his."

"Percy," she warned him. "I am _not_ showing up outside with a hickey. We're already driving people nuts."

It looked like he didn't care as he continued to kiss her neck.

A few seconds later, she sighed. "Oh, what the hell." Her hands moved to his messy black hair and used them to yank his face back to hers. "Prove me you're mine, Jackson."

He smirked before capturing her lips in another kiss.

"Gladly."

 **End**

* * *

So… this is what I think happens to the world when something Hollywood-related drives everyone nuts. Hopefully those who asked for this follow-up story are okay with what I came up with.

If you've got questions, or if you want to see more of this universe, I'm most likely going to answer on my Tumblr: **itsscaryyoke.** The link is on my profile. :) Since it's the break, I have lots of time to write. So if you've got anything you want me to do, message me in Tumblr! :)

Thanks for reading! Happy December, guys!

-YJ


End file.
